Star Trek TOS: Never A Dull Moment
by SuperluminalM42
Summary: Disgruntled with sitting behind a desk. James Kirk considers retirement, much to the chagrin of Dr. McCoy. Kirks tries going to a retirement community and encounters an unexpected foe: A fearsome and very angry Mugato.


Star Trek the Original Series:. Never A Dull Moment

Historians note: This story begins three weeks before the events chronicled in the movie, "The Wrath of Khan".

"Dammit Jim," said Dr. Leonard McCoy as he entered the apartment of Admiral James T. Kirk, a place that more and more, resembled a museum to the Enterprise's five year mission, than a residence. "I was supposed report to your office, I get there and Chris Tell's me you haven't been coming in much for the last couple of weeks. When you are in, you're either depressed or in a foul mood. What's with you?

"Hey, Bones", Kirk said, "how was the medical con..."

"Don't try and change the subject, I know better than to let you do that. It's not like you to shirk your duty." McCoy plopped down on the small sofa next to where Kirk was lounging, still in his night cloths and it was eleven in the morning.

"You want to know what's wrong, Bones? I'm sick of sitting behind that desk, reading reports from starships, sometimes thousands of light years away. Issuing orders and making recommendations, that more often than not are ignored. And I know why, the captain is there, he knows what is going on. I'm just a faceless bureaucrat behind a desk, just like the ones I used to mock. Capt. Duncel has been promoted to Admiral".

"Well get your command back."

"I've tried, ever since the V'ger incident. But I've been told, in no uncertain terms, I'm more valuable sitting at that desk or giving the occasional lecture at the academy."

So, what are you going to do? You can't mope around here much longer, Chris says Adm. Cartwright is about to blow a vein. He won't let this go much longer."

"In three weeks, I turn fifty, on that day I'm going into Cartwright's office, and tell him to blow Starfleet out the nearest airlock." Kirk tossed a data pad that had been resting in his lap to McCoy. "Then I'm going there."

McCoy looked at the pad, a video was playing, scenes of middle aged and elderly couples were shown, hiking, picnicking, canoeing, playing sports, all the while a narrator extoled the virtues of the Norpin Colony, where there is never a dull moment. When an Andorian band began playing music that sounded like a cross between Mozart and a Gorn wheezing, he had had enough.

"You're kidding? Norpin is an Andorian planet."

"I know, but very much like Earth. And they have allowed a human retirement community to locate there."

"Jim, a dull moment would kill those people, their heart couldn't take it. And you would be bored to death."

"Still, better than sitting behind a desk."

"Oh my god, if you do this, Starfleet would never take you back. You'll end up hating yourself."

"I'm going anyway."

"I'm calling the Federation funny farm." McCoy said in exasperation. He deleted the video and scrolled through the information on the Norpin Colony till he found what he wanted. "If you want to throw your career away, fine. Get an early start." He threw the pad back in Kirks lap. "They have a two week special for people like you, no obligation, take some leave, go there. If that's what you want to do, I'll back you up. But don't throw away your career, until your sure that's what you want to do."

Kirk looked the pad over and said, "Good idea Bones, their minimum age is fifty, I can get an early start."

"Well, that's some progress, now do you want to hear about the medical conference on Alpha Centari?"

 **Day one**

Admirals personal log stardate...doesn't matter, it's day one of my retirement, or a failed experiment, I know what Bones is rooting for.

Kirk had barely cleared the last step before the Andorian shuttle lifted into the clear blue sky of Norpin 5. There was a red carpet painted on the landing pad that led to the colony's passenger terminal, above the door a sign proudly proclaimed, "Welcome to the Norpin Colony, Where there is never a dull moment." As Kirk approached the door a young Hispanic lady, with one of the biggest smiles he had ever seen came out.

"Aww you must be Adm. James Kirk." She said.

"Why yes I am, and you can just call me Jim."

"Aww right Jim, I'm Lacy, your on my activity group, ten wonderful people, and we have a great time together."

Kirk noticed a man in what he thought was a Starfleet uniform coming up from behind Lacy. On closer examination, he was private security, but the uniform definitely said wanna be Starfleet.

"Hello," he said, "I'm Capt. Kyle Miller, Chief of Security here at Norpin, I just wanted to come and greet you myself. I tried to join Starfleet, but my high school grades, well let's just say, this isn't such a bad place."

"Uh, right." Kirk said.

"Aww, lets go and get you started Jim." Lacy said, with more enthusiasm than was needed.

The terminal was empty except for two guards, in the same wanna be uniform. A female, who seemed to be more interested in her finger nails than what was going on and a young man, playing some sort of game on a data pad.

"Trevor," Miller said, "this is Adm. Kirk, here for his security screening."

At first Kirk didn't think the man heard, but then he slowly put the pad down and picked up a cheap civilian version of a Starfleet tricorder. "Hold still," he said, and waved the device up and down at Kirk. "He's clear boss." he said. He sat down and resumed his game.

"Aww great," Lacy said. "Lets get going."

Kirk looked at Miller and asked, "What were you scanning for?"

"Oh the usual stuff, weapons and such, no weapons allowed here."

Well, Kirk thought, better not mention the phaser in my pocket he missed. No need to antagonize anyone, I'm here to relax. Besides as an active duty admiral, I'm fully authorized to carry it any where I want. For the next couple of weeks anyway.

Lacy led the way down a walk way to a small ground car that resembled a golf cart. Kirk placed his small duffel bag in the rear compartment and walked to the front seat, but was rudely cut off by Capt. Miller. Adm. Kirk held his temper in check, get used to it, he told himself, won't be an Adm. much longer.

"Aww, we'll take a quick tour of the colony, then I'll drop you off at your cottage." Lacy said, as she drove away from the terminal.

An hour later, the cart topped a hill. "Now that's a beautiful view." Kirk said as he gazed out at a large bay.

"Aww it is isn't it?" Lacy said, "That's Norpheen Bay, more than three times the size of San Francisco Bay on Earth. Two million years ago this was a volcano, it exploded and opened this part of the continent to the ocean beyond. If you notice the all the small islands, the Andorian Exozoological Society maintains one of the largest collections of extra terrestrial animals in this part of the galaxy. Our group takes trips out there, it's really neat." The cart pulled up to a small cottage. "Here we are, this cottage is yours for the next two weeks, small but comfortable. If you become a permanent resident, we'll move you to a larger house in the main part of the colony."

"Considering that view, I may stay here."

"Aww right, Jim, see you in the morning, nine o'clock sharp, at the activity center right down the hill."

"I'll be there."

"Later Kirk," Miller said as Lacy drove away.

"Yeah." Kirk said.

Kirk had just finished unpacking, he drew his phaser and locked it away in a secure desk drawer. I don't think I'll need that here, he thought. He walked over to the replicator, and was trying to decide whether he wanted a drink or something to eat. The door bell rang.

"Come", Kirk said.

A tall, thin, elderly but still very spry black man entered the cottage. "Adm. Kirk?" he said.

"Yes?"

"Ah, Lt. Boyles, Marlon Boyles, U.S.S. Kelvin. I served with your father."

"Oh," Kirk smiled, genuinely pleased to meet him. "It's always an honor to meet someone who served with dad. Call me Jim."

"Ok, Adm. Jim. I take it you've met Lacy? What'd you think of that smile?"

"She's something, else."

"When I heard you were coming, I made sure she got you in our group. Say, you weren't thinking of getting something to drink out of that thing?"

"Well, I uh."

"They don't have anything on the colony but that new synthohol, nasty stuff. The Andorian Club should be open by now. I'll take you and get you a glass of Wqqebbr."

"Whatever?"

"It's a local Andorian drink, kinda like Saurian Brandy, but not as good, you'll like it.

An Andorian band was playing the same music that had disgusted McCoy. Marlon was finishing another story about an away mission gone terribly wrong. "And that was the mission that made me decide to leave Starfleet, too many close calls."

"So you didn't make a career of it?"

"No, after that mission my five year obligation expired. We were on our way back to Star Base eight, I turned in my resignation. George tried to talk me into staying, he said I was the only security officer he had ever seen that never got a scratch on any away missions. I caught a transport back to Earth, planned never to look back. But, it wasn't long I regretted leaving." Marlon sighed.

"What'd you do after that?"

"Thirty five years of corporate security. There wasn't a day go by, I'd have done anything for one more away mission, one more mad dash into deep space. But in those days Starfleet almost never took anyone back. Once you left, you were done. Met my wife, Tieko, on an assignment in Japan. That was about the only good thing to come of it. I've even talked to admin. here about letting some of us old folks have a hand in running things. But, no. My job now is to enjoy myself."

Marlon noticed Kirk staring at something, and followed his gaze to a slightly older than Kirk, but still attractive woman standing on the edge of the dance floor. "Oh that's Ms. Cydny, she's part of our group."

"Well, I guess I should introduce myself."

"Uh, yeah, why don't you."

Kirk approached the woman, held out his hand and with his best smile, said, "Hi, I'm Jame..."

"I know who you are," the woman recoiled as if she had seen a spider. "I can't stand you Starfleet types, just stay away from me and I think we'll get along just fine."

She turned and disappeared into the growing crowd.

As Kirk took his seat at his table, he noticed a wry smile on Marlon's face. "Uh, did I mention she don't like us Starfleet types?"

"No, I think you forgot to mention that."

They sat in silence for a while, watching and listening to the music. "My wife's with a Japanese group, should be home soon, I better go, she'll be worried. See you tomorrow morning."

"Yeah, see you in the morning." Kirk watched Marlon leave. He watched the crowed for awhile. A mix of human and Andorians. I feel like a kid in this place he thought. So much for day one.

 **Day two**

Personal log, hiking in the mountains. Actually, low rolling hills. I've been on more challenging mountain trails in Iowa. And Iowa has no mountains.

"Now those are mountains," Kirk said. As he gazed at majestic, snow capped peaks on the distant horizon.

"Aww, they are beautiful, aren't they?" Lacy said. "And that tallest one on the right, over two times the height of Mt. Everest."

"When do we go hiking up there?"

"Aww, I'm afraid the local Andorian government has put them off limits to tourism. Only scientific expeditions are allowed up there to study the wildlife and unique geology."

Well, Kirk thought, I can just pull some strings and...no probably not, I won't be an admiral much longer.

"Come on Jim," Lacy called out, "we're getting left behind." She turned and jogged away to catch up with the rest of the group.

Kirk took one last, forlorn look at the mountains, before turning to join his group. So much for day two.

 **Day three**

Personal log, The _Mak'bah_ tournament.

"You realize Mak'bah is a Klingon sport, very violent, very bloody?" Kirk asked Lacy.

"Aww, yeah, we've modified the rules, it's more fun, you'll see." Lacy explained.

Kirk was just sitting down on the bench, ejected for the third time. "Unnecessary roughness, in a Klingon game?" He muttered to himself. He was seated beside Mr. Gregson, the oldest member of his group.

"I taught Earth history in high school for nearly forty five years. Twenty first century humans had the perfect expression for your predicament: It really sucks."

Kirk had no idea what the reference meant, but had no reason to disagree.

So much for day three.

 **Day four**

Personal log, Canoeing and white water rafting on a river in which the current wasn't much faster than a Louisiana bayou in summer. The highlight of the day:. Marlon splashed Ms. Cydny.

So much for day four.

 **Day five**

Personal log, A trip to an Andorian fishing village. At least Lacy turned us loose to explore on our own. Marlon found a bottle of Wqqebbr. Every time we turned a corner, we seemed to run into Ms. Cydny. I think he enjoys antagonizing that woman.

So much for day five.

 **Day six**

Personal log, A trip to the beach. Met Marlon's wife, a lovely Japanese woman. Ms. Cydny doesn't look bad in a bathing suit. Just wish she had a personality to match.

So much for day six.

 **Day nine**

Personal log, First entry in a couple of days. I hate to admit it, McCoy is right, this just isn't for me. So I guess it's back to that desk. I'm not looking forward to telling Lacy. I have grown rather fond of that big smile.

"Aww, Jim," Lacy said, as she looked up from her data pad, "I hate to hear that. But I understand, I guess as interesting as we try to make it here, it just doesn't compare to the excitement of being an admiral."

"It's not that," Kirk said, "believe me, there are plenty of dull moments being an admiral. But Starfleet is where I belong."

"Well, we're gonna miss you." Kirk was beginning to turn to leave, Lacy continued talking, "and we were going to the zoo tomorrow."

Oh boy the zoo, Kirk thought.

"The Andorians have a new animal they're wanting to show off, called a mugato."

"A mugato?" Kirk exclaimed, turning back to Lacy. "Where did they get one of those?"

"Aww," Lacy scrolled down the screen of her data pad. "It's from the planet Neural, I've never..."

"Neural? That planet is off...full far away." Kirk said, almost giving away that the planet was off limits. "How did they get one here?"

Again Lacy scrolled down the screen. "Good friend of the Exozoological Society, Cyrano Jones."

Jones, Kirk thought. Had that man been to Neural? If he has been there and interfered, he would have a lot of explaining to do.

"Lacy, if you don't mind, I think I'll stick around one more day. I'd like to see this mugato."

"Jim that would be great. Our trips to the zoo are always the..."

"Worst." Marlon said. "Oh don't get me wrong, I adore that child, but she is so annoying on those trips. Aww, look at that. Aww look at that. The Andorians love vicious, blood thirsty animals. There is nothing there that makes you go aww. I was thinking of going with Tieko's group, but it's your last day, I guess I'll go with you."

"Great," Kirk said. "See you in the morning."

Walking back to his cottage, Kirk's mind was on Neural, the hill people and his friend Tyree. If Jones has interfered, I'll make him wish he was still on Station K-7, picking up tribbles.

 **Day ten**

Andy hated his nick name. In Andorian culture, nick names were frowned on. But Andy, an exozoologist, lived on Earth for nearly ten years, and knew humans used nick names as terms of endearment, so had reluctantly come to accept it. Besides most humans couldn't pronounce his Andorian name anyway. Andy turned from the controls of the small passenger boat he piloted and looked at the two humans leaning over the railing amidships. He recognized the dark skin from earlier trips, but the pink skin, was some how familiar. He turned to Lacy and said, "Qthq sqtda?"

"Qb Admiralq James Kirk toqda."

"Kirk here?" Andy asked. "Has he retired?

"No," Lacy said, "he was thinking about it, but decided to go back to Starfleet."

"Good, I served on a Federation science ship as an advisor for a little while, didn't care for Starfleet types"

"Aww, you and Ms. Cydny are a lot alike."

"She is intelligent, for a pink skin." Andy said, with just a hint of a smile.

"Not saying much today, Jim." Marlon said.

"Minds been on Neural," Kirk said. "wondering what kind of damage Jones did. If he's even been there. May not even be a mugato, might be an over grown tribble with a horn glued on top."

"Jim, tribbles don't have a top. This Neural, must be a nice planet."

"It was, until the Klingons showed up. And then I didn't help much. Long story, for some other time."

Kirk glanced at the rear seats of the boat, seated there were Capt. Miller and Trevor, the male guard from day one. "What are they doing here?"

"Oh, that's Lacys idea. Makes her feel safer to let them tag along every now and then."

"Security's not exactly up to Starfleet standards."

"You noticed that too?"

The boat was rounding one of the last islands in Norpheen Bay. Just ahead was the island the Andorians were calling "Mugato Island". A small stretch of land barely a hundred meters long, by forty wide. A boat dock, a trail around the perimeter of the island and a building that served as a visitors center, were the only structures on the island. Small trees and bushes dotted the interior. A large, dark, thunder cloud loomed in the ocean beyond the island. As the boat pulled into the docking slip, magnetic locks activated and pulled the boat snug against the dock. Andy was the first to step up onto the dock, he waited while Lacy got the group assembled. He eyed Kirk suspiciously as he took a position at the rear of the group. When they were ready, Andy began speaking.

"Attention everyone: What your going to see today is called a mugato. a large primate, a man killer." Almost as if on cue to accentuate the word killer, lightning branched across the sky above the island, followed a second later by the roar of thunder. It was obvious the storm was bearing down on the island. "I suppose we should make our way to the visitor center, and wait this storm out. Be careful if any of you have never visited one of our island zoos, a level four force field runs right beside the trail."

The building was forty meters from the boat dock, the group was only half way there. Kirk spotted a white flash of fur, and the mugato came charging out of some bushes. It let out an ear piercing scream that froze everyone in their tracks. It struck the force field at a full run and was thrown back several feet. Again it charged, Kirk felt something bump into him, he looked down, it was Ms. Cydny. She pulled away, more disgusted by Kirk than the creature, who obviously wanted to tear someone to pieces. The mugato struck the force field again, bounced back and stood screaming in anger. Kirk stepped up as close as the force field would allow to get a better look. Definitely a mugato, but taller and more musclular. Then he noticed scars around the ankles and wrists and a bad rope burn around its neck. A badly abused animal.

The mugato noticed Kirk and charged. This time stopping just short of the shield. It bared its fangs and glared at Kirk. It took a mighty effort not to run or reach for the phaser he had brought with him. The memory of another mugato, one that had sank his fangs deep into his chest came rushing back to him.

He heard Andy laughing, "I think he likes you Admiral." Lightning played across the sky followed by even louder thunder. "We'd better hurry."

Kirk and the mugato stood face to face for several more seconds. "Come on Jim," Marlon said, "you can play with your pet later."

Kirk hurried towards the visitors center, the mugato ripped a limb off a small tree and ran along the path, probing the force field and keeping pace with Kirk. Just as Kirk stepped into the building, the rain began falling in sheets.

Inside the building, Capt. Miller was standing over a control panel. Steady blue lights indicated the shield was on and at full power. A full length window ran the length of the building and looked across the trail into the mugato's habitat. It was still there in the rain, flailing against the shield. At the end of the building Lacy, Mr. Gregson, and several other members of the group, were engaging Andy in a conversation. On the opposite wall from the window, a large view screen came on and Kirk recognized the hills of Neural. He watched as three men, Orions, followed two villagers with muskets along a mountain trail. The image panned to one side and there was Cyrano Jones.

That was the proof Kirk needed. Jones had been to Neural, and had been in contact with the people there. Suddenly, the room lit up and the building shook from thunder. The lights went out and the screen went dark. There were several "awwws". Andy called out, "It's alright folks, the backup generator.." The lights came back on. "See, nothing to worry about."

Ms. Cydny screamed. What, Kirk thought, is wrong now? He noticed everyone was staring at the widow. The mugato stood there staring in. Its fur matted down by the rain, it looked like a visage from hell.

Kirk leaned over to Capt. Miller, "He's out isn't he?"

Miller stammered, "The shield was only down a second."

"That's all he needed."

"It's ok." Andy said. He stepped up to the window and slapped it. "Two inches of transparent aluminum. We're safe as long as we stay inside. An animal control team will be out here shortly to get the creature under control."

The mugato raised both arms above its head and pounded the window. Nothing happened. The creature stepped back, seemed to gather strength, then stepped forward and put all its weight into another strike. This time the building shook, and a crack appeared on the wall on the upper left of the window.

"Miller, do you have weapons?" Kirk asked.

"No." Said Miller, "We're just first aid qualified."

"Great, fortunately I've got this." Kirk held up the phaser.

"How'd you get that..." The mugato struck again. A chunk of wall fell, revealing the metal structure of the building. There were several nervous gasps.

"No time." Kirk said. He reached over to the male guard and snatched his communicator, tested it and heard his voice over Millers com and clipped it in his pocket.

Boom again the creature struck the building. Clamps holding the transparent aluminum to the building structure fell away. Water was trickling in around the window. Kirk reached passed Miller and turned off the shield. Andy was pushing his way through the crowd.

"Kirk, your not going out there and blasting one of our animals."

Again the mugato struck, more clamps broke away, in the back of Kirks mind he could hear Scotty, "She canna take another hit."

"Miller when I give you the word, raise the shield."

The door opened and Kirk dashed out, with Andy close behind. Both men crossed the trail into the mugatos habitat. The mugato, sensing his prey was loose, dropped to all fours and gave chase. Andy pulled a foot long prod from a holster on his belt, with a flick of his wrist it extended out to a meter and a half, a glowing red tip on its end. The mugato stopped, reared up on its hind legs and glared down at Andy.

Andy stepped forward and pressed the prod into the animals chest. There was a crackling of electricity, the mugato flinched and swung a mighty right arm, striking Andy on the left shoulder. The blow sent him sprawling across the trail, down an embankment and almost into the water of Norpheen Bay.

Twenty feet separated Kirk and the creature. He fired a quick burst with the phaser. The mugato shook it off, dropped to all fours and charged. Now, he fired a sustained burst, the creature kept coming. Fifteen feet, ten, Kirk was about to switch his phaser to kill when the mugato fell and rolled to a stop at Kirks feet. It was down, but not out.

It gave Kirk the time he needed. He keyed the mike on the communicator, "Miller stand by to raise the shield." Kirk ran towards the trail and hit the shield at a full run. The impact threw him backwards and he landed on the back of the mugato. The creature shook angrily throwing Kirk off. He rolled nearly to the shield. Kirk had lost his phaser, he keyed the com.

"Miller lower the shield." Behind him he could hear the faint hum of the shield. The mugato slowly rose, still trembling from the phaser blast.

"Miller, now." The shield still hummed. The creature turned towards Kirk, dropped to all fours. Kirk could see the muscles tensing.

"Millerrrrr." Kirk cried. Behind him the hum stopped. Kirk rolled across the shield threshold and was already shouting to raise the shield. He stopped in the middle of the trail. The mugato pounced, its arms and claws out stretched, its fangs bared, looking like the proverbial bat out of hell.

This is it Kirk thought. Then it struck the shield and was thrown head over heels backwards, it landed in a heap of fur and lay still.

Kirk made his way down the embankment. Andy, with his left arm hanging uselessly at his side, was trying to get his footing in the wet sand.

"Are you ok?" Kirk called out.

"Do I look ok pink skin? That thing broke my shoulder. My prod, should've dropped an animal twice his size."

"So should my phaser, he's tougher than he looks." With Kirks help, Andy made it up the embankment. They were met at the door by Lacy.

"Andy's been roughed up a bit." Kirk said as Lacy helped Andy into the building. Kirk heard a shriek behind him. He turned and there was the mugato. It had pulled up one of the small trees and was thrashing against the shield.

"Don't you ever take a break?" Kirk asked as he stepped into the building.

Inside Marlon stood over the control panel. "It seems the good Capt. had a bit of a brain lock, and I had to take over." He looked the soaking wet and disheveled Admiral up and down.

"Lost your phaser didn't you?"

"Uh, yeah." Kirk said.

"Don't feel bad, George lost a couple too. Now we've got a problem, main power is out, there's no back up generator, this place is run on batteries. And if that mugathing out there doesn't stop, the shield is about to fail."

"How long?"

"Just minutes."

"Andy, how long till that team gets out here?"

"Not soon enough," Andy said, as he handed his com back to Lacy. "They have problems on other islands."

"Lacy, we're going to have to get everyone back to the boat." Kirk said. Lacy helped Andy back to his feet. Capt. Miller and the other guard sprinted passed Kirk, out the door and down the trail.

"Ok, everyone." Kirk called out. "Follow security, that's what we brought them for."

Lacy with her arm around Andy was next out. Kirk stood at the door watching as the rest of his group shuffled past. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Marlon duck into the lavatory.

Marlon, can't it wait? he thought. Mr. Gregson was the last out. He paused long enough to say, "Now this really sucks."

The lavatory door opened, and Ms. Cydny came out, with Marlon shooing her along like a lost school girl. She ran past Kirk without saying a word.

"Now this reminds me of the Kelvin." Marlon said as he passed Kirk. He took one last look around the room and ran to catch up with his group. The mugato keeping pace beside him.

When he reached the dock, Marlon was helping Mr. Gregson down the last step into the boat. Lacy at the controls, released the magnetic locks allowing the boat to float free and forcing Kirk to jump three feet into the boat. Lacy cut a sharp U turn out of the docking slip and steered for open water. Kirk and Marlon walked to the rear of the boat. The mugato was out, it sprinted down the trail and across the dock. Kirk thought it was going to try and jump into the boat. But, for whatever reason, it stopped at the end of the dock and let out an ear piercing scream.

At the same time both men said, "I hope that thing can't swim."

 **Birthday**

It was early afternoon on Kirks fiftieth birthday. He stood in front of Adm. Cartwrights desk. The Admiral was busy with something on his computer and had barely acknowledge Kirks presence. Finally he looked up.

"I read your report. You'll be pleased to know Jones and three Orions were picked up by Federation Security orbiting Teller, in an old beat up freighter. Had another mugato in the hold. He'll be out of circulation for quite awhile. Only James Kirk could start a fight with a mugato in an old folks home."

"Its actually a retirement community." Kirk corrected.

"Well, whatever. What were you doing there anyway. I don't have time for it. I have a meeting with a delegation from Rissa in, five minutes ago." He stood up and continued, "Listen to me, get down to your office, you have enough reports backed up. Start reading, maybe that'll keep you out of trouble for a while." With out another word Cartwright disappeared out the back door of his office.

The door to Kirks office slid open, Lt. Commander Chris Albright, Kirks aid, stood up from his desk.

"Admiral," he said, "I wasn't expecting you today, of all days."

"Well, Cartwright was adamant I get started reading reports."

"That I expected. Their on your desk, organized in order of most important first. Also, Capt. Spock was in earlier, he left you a birthday present, a book of some sort. Its on your desk as well."

Kirk paused by the replicator, "Chris, would you mind running down to the cafeteria, I think I'm going to need a real cup of coffee."

"No problem, sir."

Kirk sat at his desk, he picked up the book, " _A Tale of Two Cities,"_ he flipped through the first few pages, sat it down and made a mental note to ask Spock about the meaning. He then picked up the first data disk and read the label. "Rights Violations by Cardasia Against the People of Bajor." Great, two planets I've never heard of, and I'm expected to make decisions that could affect millions. More than likely, I'll be ignored. Should have told Cartwright to...

"Computer, access personal messages."

"Working".

A list of messages appeared on the screen. The first to catch his eye was from, "Boyles, Marlon Chief of Security, Norpin Colony." Kirk opened it.

Marlon's face appeared on the screen. "Hey Admiral Jim, just a short note to let you know, after that zoo incident, admin. finally took my advice and they're gonna let some of us old geezers have a hand at running some things around here. Capt. Miller is in command of the janitorial staff. A couple of fellas from the U.S.S. Sagan were here this morning, they picked up that mugapet of yours, assured Andy that in a couple of weeks it would be roaming the hills of Neural in a couple of months, non the worse for the wear. Lacy was here a minute ago, she said, Awww tell him hi. Well, gotta go, got a security dept. that needs revamped. See you at your next retirement party."

Looks a lot happier, Kirk thought. The next message he opened was from: Chekov, Pavel Commander U.S.S. Reliant. Pavel's face appeared on screen. "Admeeral geet me off dis ship. Dis is the most boring assignment ever." Kirk sighed, soon Pavel, I swear I'll find a way to get us all together again.

The computer beeped indicating an incoming call from: Spock, Captain U.S.S. Enterprise. Spock appeared on screen.

"Spock," Kirk grinned, "am I glad to see you. What are you up to?"

"Training a new crew for the Enterprise." Few people other than Kirk would have recognized the humor in the Vulcans voice. "Admiral, I was just informed you had just returned from your leave. I trust it was, enjoyable?"

"Enjoyable. Not exactly the word I would use, but it was...enlightening."

"I was calling to inform you that Lt. Saavik will be taking the " _Kobiashi Maru"_ test at fourteen hundred, I know you have expressed an inter..."

"Fourteen hundred?" Kirk exclaimed. If he left now he could just make it to the beginning of the test. "I'm on my way, Kirk out."

Spock's eye brows arched as he faded from the screen. Kirk grabbed the book off his desk and almost collided with Albright in the door way.

"Enjoy the coffee." Kirk said, "I'll be back...later."

" I was expecting that." Chris said.

Just for a moment, there was a purposed to Kirks walk. A spring in his step. But Kirk knew it wouldn't last. The desk would still be waiting, with more reports and Admiral Cartwright would be even more difficult to deal with. In the back of his mind he could hear Lacy.

"The life of and Admiral, never a dull moment."


End file.
